1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method that effectively positions a triangular towel about a person""s head thereby securing the person""s hair.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many individuals, especially those with relatively long hair, appreciate the difficulty that is encountered with their hair after a shower. Either the hair is left to be and drips all over the floor and the counter, creating a mess, or a standard towel is somehow placed onto the person""s head in an attempt to secure the hair. While many creative towel securing positions have been attempted, these positions result in a loose fit of the towel wherein the towel falls off with minor movement of the individual. After a couple of attempts at replacing the towel onto the head, the individual becomes frustrated and leaves the hair to be. Alternately, the towel is positioned onto the head and held in place with one of the individual""s hands. This method restricts the abilities of the person to put on makeup, brush her teeth, etc. A third method of securing a towel to a person""s head in order to secure the hair thereon, is to use clips and safety pins to hold the towel in place. This method is time-consuming and frustrating to the individual and proves marginal at best in its intended results.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of attaching a towel to a person""s head in order to secure the person""s hair that overcomes the above-stated problems in the art. Such a method must be relatively easy to implement and must allow both hands of the person to remain free to perform other tasks. Such a method must hold the towel on the head relatively securely even if the person engages in substantial movement. Such a method must not rely on complex or unusual tools and must use straightforward implements.
The method for securing hair on a person""s head of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The method provides a relatively simple solution for placing a towel onto the person""s hair and securing the towel thereto. The method, which is relatively straightforward to practice and does not require unusual equipment to implement, holds the towel in place even with substantial movement by the person.
The method for securing hair on a person""s head of the present invention comprises the steps of providing a towel that is generally isosceles triangular shaped with the base side being greater in length than the two equal sides and being greater in length than the height, the towel having a first side, a second side, a third (base) side, a first corner at the joinder of the first side and the second side, a second corner, at the joinder of the second side and the third side, a third corner at the joinder of the third side and the first side, and a body portion. Each of the three sides can be selvaged or can be folded onto the body portion at least one time and thereafter sewn to the body portion to create a selvaged finish. Thereafter, the third side of the towel is placed against the front portion of the person""s head. The second corner is brought around the right side of the head and is positioned proximate the back of the head while the third corner is brought around the left side of the head and is positioned proximate the back of the head. The second corner and the third corner are attached to one another, either by tying the two corners together or by using any appropriate mechanical implementxe2x80x94clip, bobby pin. stretchable band, rope, lace, snap, buckle, cooperating hook and loop material, safety pin, etc.,xe2x80x94proximate the second corner and the third corner. The first corner is brought over the top of the head and is positioned proximate the back of the head. The first corner is attached to the second corner and to the third corner. This attachment can be accomplished by tying the first corner to the other two corners, using the same mechanical implement that is used to attached the other two corners, or tucking the first corner underneath the attached second corner and third corner.